Pizza Surpise
by Tsundere-Kun
Summary: Flynn's made a pizza and would like Yuri to be the one to taste it first. WARNING: Implied Shonen-Ai. Rated T 'cause I'm paranoid.
1. Flynn's Pizza

I apologize in advance for any mistakes in their personalities. If I remember correctly, I've barely met Rita in the game and it's been a LOOOOONG time since I've played it. No, I don't own even a copy of the game nor the system to play it on. All I've been able to do is start a file on the one that my friend owns. Other than that, my information comes from the other fanfictions I've read on here.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Tales of Vesperia or any of its' characters and things.

* * *

><p>Pizza Surprise<p>

"Not a chance, Blondie." Such resolute words resounded in almost an echo throughout the small inn room, their owner's dark eyes keeping a weary lock on the pizza before him. Yuri shook his head, raven hair swaying along with the motion. "I'm not going anywhere near that knowing you're the one who made it. Sorry, but I value my life that much at least."

His best friend let out a sigh, blond bangs shifting slightly over his eyes. "Well thanks for the support." Flynn's sky blue gaze rose to stare directly at the dark orbs of his companion, a small smile slowly making its' way onto his lips as he leaned in closer. "Not even for me?" The young Imperial Knight thanked the stars that it seemed he was the only one the man before him would let down his guard around as a light blush appeared on the former knight's cheeks.

"I-I-It's nothing against you, Flynn, it's just I don't-"

"Please, Yuri? All I'm asking is for you to try one bite," the blond began, trying his best to get Yuri to crack. "If it's that bad, I'll never ask you to taste my cooking ever again." He rose his right hand into the air, palm facing his friend. "Knight's honor."

Yuri scoffed, glancing away. "Don't give me that 'knight's honor' crap. You and I both know how high I hold the knights and their supposed honor."

Shaking his head, Flynn shrugged. With a sigh, he lowered his hand while taking a hold of the crust of one of the pizza slices. "Fine. I promise on my honor as your best friend that I won't try to force you to eat anything else if you try it and it tastes awful."

A slight pang of guilt ran down the raven's spine upon hearing such a statement. What kind of friend was he? Sure, the knight couldn't cook worth anything, but he should help any way he can so he can at least have a chance at getting better at it. Slowly, Yuri reached out and took a hold of the offered food. He eyed it suspiciously, as if it were going to poison him beyond help if he were to consume it. But with a mental shake of his head, the guild member opened his mouth just enough to fit the tiniest bit of the pizza to try. Although just before he was going to actually bite it, a soft nudge caused just a bit less than a mouthful to be bitten off for him to chew.

Flynn waited with baited breathe at the other's reaction, the hope that it finally was something edible clear in his eyes as he stared directly at Yuri.

From where he sat on the edge of the window sill, the darker of the two males entire body froze, eyes widening in surprise.

"What? Is it really that-?" The blond got cut off by the vigilante jumping from the window to tackle him. Only when everything stopped moving did he realize there was a grin on Yuri's face.

Yuri chuckled, eyes sparkling with happiness. "I wouldn't believe it if I hadn't tasted it for myself, but that was the best thing I've tasted that you've cooked, Blondie. Congratulations, you don't completely suck at it."

A blond eyebrow rose skeptically. "And just what do you mean by 'completely'?"

The raven shrugged, dark eyes meeting the ones of his most favorite person in the world. "It means I may just be a bit more willing to try whatever you make next."

Flynn allowed himself, a small smile, trying not to let the guilt of omitting part of the truth show through to his face. "Then mind getting off of me? You clearly haven't been training enough since you left the-ah," he sucked in a surprised breath as Yuri leaned in closer. "Yuri, now is not the time." Despite the fact that, on a normal basis, such a statement would be said with an air of command and seriousness, this time it was completely different. Instead, the young knight's voice could barely be heard as his breath had practically left him for the moment.

* * *

><p>Yes, I'm planning on making this more than one chapter (probably two by the looks of it). But I'd first like to hear what you all think of this bit first.<p> 


	2. That Very Same Morning

Hello! Here's the chapter I mentioned at the bottom of the first bit for this story. Hope you like it!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything more than when I posted the first chapter. Know what that means? I don't own Tales of Vesperia or any of the characters in it. All I own is the idea...that came to be in quite a similar situation...

And I'd like to thank Fail Alchemist and Animefanx10001

* * *

><p>That Very Same Morning<p>

Flynn's P.O.V.

Now for anyone who knows a thing about my cooking skills...wait. No, I'm sorry. I'm sure not many people I know would approve of me saying I have any sort of skill where cooking is involved. And despite what you might think, I know it's true too. So you can imagine my immediate thoughts when I came upon Miss Estellise one clear morning while passing by the kitchens.

Hoping to finally improve in the culinary arts, I nudged the door open to see the young princess mixing some sort of dough. Eyeing the pizza pan next to her, it wasn't too difficult to figure out. "I hope I'm not interrupting you, but-"

She paused at the sound of my voice, looking up as I spoke. "Oh, Flynn! Not at all. I've actually trying to find you for the past couple of days to ask about those cooking lessons you were interested in." The pink-haired woman set what she was doing down to take the couple of steps needed around the center table to take a gentle hold of my wrist and bring me with her as she returned to the mixing bowl. "If you'd like, you can take over making this pizza." Noticing my slight apprehension to the idea, Miss Estellise giggled. "I could stay and make sure nothing goes terribly wrong if you'd like."

The offer hung in the air as I considered it. On one hand, the part I usually had problems with had already been taken care of so the chance of needing to worry about messing up had lessened quite a bit. Although on the other hand, it somewhat felt like cheating. After what felt like at least five minutes, I nodded and followed her instructions the rest of the way. While one could say I was the one who did everything, in truth, I had somewhat become her hands and did the necessary work in her stead without really thinking about it myself. But she slowly stopped after a bit and allowed me to continue on as I thought it should be: adding as much sauce as I liked, along with silently watching me as I chopped uneven slices of pepperoni and scattered them over the previously grated mozzarella cheese. Just as I was about to place the pan in the oven, I paused for a moment to look back at Miss Estellise. "Would it be alright if I took a bit of this with me after it's made?" After receiving a nod, I carried the pizza pan back to the table and set it down for a few moments as I decided to adjust the amount of pepperoni in order to make room for a couple small pieces of sausage as well.

Later, as I set the finished product on the table between the two of us, the smell of freshly cooked bread wafted throughout the kitchens. Looking up to a smile upon her face, I couldn't help but return it. "Thank you for guiding me through this, Estellise, I really appreciate it." My gaze drifted down to the quarter of the pizza pie that contained the small sprinkle of sausages for a moment and then my feet took me over to retrieve a suitable knife to cut it with.

* * *

><p>Unfortunately, as luck would have it, I couldn't bring myself to to tell Yuri how exactly I had come to somewhat make the "best thing" he's ever tasted that I cooked so far. I assure you I feel quite guilty about it, but that grin on his face. . . It made me think I'd finally done something right to make up for all those times I just ended up yelling at him for something. Like it seems he he would for me, I can truthfully say I'd probably go quite far to just to keep that expression on his face.<p>

With a small sigh, I pulled the covers up and over my shoulders. Like every day so far, there's some sort of lesson I've learned today. And today, that lesson is that even the worst of cooks can't screw up a pizza if the dough's already been made.

* * *

><p>So...yes. This is the end for this one. Let me know what you think of it in a review if you'd like.<p> 


End file.
